Conventionally, disposable wearing articles are known which include front and rear waist panels defining front and rear waist regions, respectively, and a crotch panel located between these waist panels, the front and rear waist panels are elastically contractible. For example, the Patent Literature 1 discloses a disposable diaper having a front waist panel and a rear waist panel being spaced apart from each other in a longitudinal direction and an absorbent structure adapted to be secured to the front and rear waist panels wherein the front and rear waist panels are provided with a plurality of elastics, respectively, attached thereto under tension in a transverse direction. None of the elastics is present in regions of the front and rear waist panels overlapping with the absorbent structure.